


Through The Camera Lens

by phoenixianCrystallist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Photography, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixianCrystallist/pseuds/phoenixianCrystallist
Summary: Xion takes up photography, much to Roxas's amusement and Axel's mild confusion.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Through The Camera Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a prompt from OTP-imagines-cult on Tumblr:
> 
> http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/145665096053/  
> Imagine Person A hugging Person B and Person C says “Wait, stay like that, I haven’t gotten a picture of you two together in a while”

Xion was so excited as she showed Roxas and Axel her new digital camera. Roxas was intrigued, but Axel seemed to think the entire idea was a little silly. She snapped dozens of pictures, and it took her at least an hour to figure out how to turn the flash off so she could stop blinding them. She photographed everything, from Axel and Roxas eating their ice cream, to the sunset, to the ice cream itself. She even took a photo looking down at the station plaza below them.

"So what's with the camera?" Axel asked after three days of almost non-stop photography. Xion checked the most recent photo on the LED screen, and she took a long time to answer. Roxas could see that she was scrolling through all the pictures she had taken.

"I want to make sure I remember days like this forever," she said in her soft, quiet voice. "I don't ever want to forget."

"That's a good idea," Roxas agreed before Axel could say anything. "I should do that, too."

"One newbie photographer is enough!" Axel protested, waving his ice cream at them in admonishment.

"But Axel," Roxas teased, elbowing the taller man in the ribs, "didn't you say you could live on in peoples memories forever?"

"I did," Axel said, though he stared at Roxas with a little suspicion in his green eyes. "What about it?"

"Wouldn't this make you even more immortal?"

"Bah. I just don't like having my picture taken, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Axel," Xion said. "I should have asked permission first."

"Ah, if it's you, it's okay," Axel responded, scratching at his cheek with one finger. He wouldn't quite meet her or Roxas's eyes as he said it, but the two younger teenagers exchanged grins when he wasn't looking.

The days marched on, stretching into weeks, and then months, and still Xion took photographs daily. Most of them were of things she had seen throughout the day, from pretty flowers to cool cloud formations, and of course a whole ton of adorable animals. She even joined the photography club in school, much to Axel's chagrin. He might have been okay with Xion taking photos of him for herself, but he was not alright with having them taken for the club! Roxas didn't mind, and was more than happy to pose for Xion whenever she asked.

Naturally, Xion printed the photos and made them into a kind of journal, writing commentary and general information about her day in the album she was putting together. Roxas liked it when she showed the album off, because he could see how much better she'd gotten with the camera. Even Axel would look at it from time to time, but that seemed mostly an excuse to tease her.

After awhile, Xion's photography spree did die down a little, mostly in that she stopped snapping pictures of Roxas and Axel as often. She admitted there were so many things she had already photographed, that now she just wanted to take pictures of the important moments. She quit the photography club, and consolidated from a digital camera, MP3 player, and flip-phone to a smartphone.

One evening, on one of the exceedingly rare nights where the three of them could spend time together after their daily ice cream run, Roxas and Xion were visiting Axel. The trio decided to have a movie marathon, each of them picking out three movies to watch. It was during Axel's second pick that Xion looked over to the other side of the couch, only to see Roxas snuggled up against Axel's side. Axel had his arm around Roxas's shoulders, and immediately Xion was on her feet.

"Wait, stay like that," she ordered, rummaging around in her purse for her phone. "I haven't gotten a picture of you two together in awhile!"

"Huh?" Roxas asked, lifting his head up from Axel's chest just enough to look at her.

"I usually take pictures of you two apart," Xion explained as she pulled up her phone's camera app. "I noticed it the other day. I don't know why! Hold still." Aim, tap, and the photo was taken. She checked it to make sure it measured up to her standards, then turned the phone around so they could see.

"...You didn't," Roxas protested on seeing the photo.

"I did," Axel replied, glee barely concealed in his voice. Axel had given Roxas bunny ears. "Hey, Xion, you should get all three of us."

"Huh?" Xion asked, nonplussed, and she couldn't quite understand the smirk on Axel's face.

"C'mere," Axel said without elaborating. He scooted over on the couch, making just enough room for Xion on his other side, and crooked a finger at her. With a shrug, Xion complied, nestling into Axel's bony chest as she had so many times before. "Good? Now, take a picture."

"Oh!" Xion exclaimed, then giggled as she finally understood what Axel was asking. She readjusted her position a little, raised the phone up high, and selected the forward-facing camera. It took her some maneuvering, and a couple of swats at Axel as he tried to give her bunny ears, but eventually she was able to snap a photo of all three of them, snuggled up on Axel's couch.

"There," Axel said, after inspecting the picture. "That's a good one. I want it framed."

"Really?" Xion asked, and even Roxas seemed surprised. Axel, however, nodded and tousled her hair.

"Of course! How else am I gonna prove I'm dating both of you?"

Roxas hit him with a pillow.


End file.
